


So Take Me With You

by Snickerdoodles27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Kerberos Mission, adashi, gays, idk how to tag, should i continue this, that brief scene with Shiro and Adam, wrote this in half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickerdoodles27/pseuds/Snickerdoodles27
Summary: No.He's not going through this again.So he tries one last thing.(Will be marked as complete until further notice)





	So Take Me With You

**Author's Note:**

> Um so for some reason the sentence "So take me with you" came to mind and then this was born in half an hour of rushed writing. If this ends up being continued I'll go back and make it better. 
> 
> I know there's at least one or two fics of "What if Adam went on the Kerberos mission" but I wanted to try out out anyways.
> 
> Enjoy??????
> 
> PS Idk what Adam teaches so I made it up

No. Adam was not going through this again. He was not going to spend another second wondering if the newest broken record, the latest mission, was going to be his last. He was not doing this again.

 

"I know I can't stop you."

 

God, that look in his eyes. He looked so broken.

 

"So take me with you."

 

_"What?"_

 

"I'm not spending another fucking second wondering if you're gonna die on the mission, with me stuck on Earth and helpless. I'm... I can't watch you launch the last years of your life to Kerberos and leave me behind."

 

“Adam…”

 

"I want to spend the time you have left together, Takashi." Adam sighed, taking off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes hard. "I let you go on the other missions because I know they make you happy, and damn do you deserve all the happiness. I put aside my worries and my hurt and let you go because I love you."

 

Through his blurred vision, he saw the love of his life get up. Whether to leave or not, he couldn't tell.

 

"But Kerberos... it's so far. You have three years, maybe three and a half at most left. It'll take the Garrison another year to prepare the mission. It'll take you over seven months to get there, and then you'll spend a week actually being there."

 

“How did you-”

 

"I read the files. I know you've been eyeing that mission for months. But then you'll take another seven months to get back, and that's two years and two months gone. And you and I both know the effects of space on your body, Takashi. So that shortens your time to maybe two and a half years at best. I know the routine by now. You'll spend ages in physio doing the normal stuff they do when a human is reintroduced to gravity, but then you'll probably get sick from it, and that's less time we have together, and dammit I wanna get married to you, _preferably before you die-"_

 

Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him off the chair and into the warm chest of the one and only Takashi Shirogane. His head rested right beside Adam's, part of his bangs brushing against his ear. He's warm. He's solid. But for how much longer?

 

“Adam. It's okay.” he whispered.

 

"No it's not. You're gonna leave me here alone and then come back and die. Or you'll die on the mission. And I want you to stay but that's messed up and I can't control your life, what kind of fiance am I? But I want to spend as much time as I can with you before you die, but I can't get that if you're in space, but I can't make you stay-"

 

Takashi laughed. A hand carded through his hair.

 

"I understand where you're coming from. I love you so much, Adam. I do want to spend as much time as I can with you. I definitely want to marry you. But I have to take this mission. Just one last one before I go."

 

"I know you want to go. You always do. But that means if I'm spending the rest of your life with you, I have to go on that mission with you."

 

"Adam... you know how Admiral Sanda is. She was already reluctant to let me on, I don't think she'll let me bring you too."

 

“Well then tell her to go suck my-”

 

“Adam.”

 

"I'm sorry. But we've got to try. Tell her I know your medications better than anyone else, short of your actual doctor. We both know how many times I administered them to you. Tell her it'll increase your chance of.. of survival if I go too."

 

"Both Matt and Commander Holt have to know my medications for the mission." Takashi pointed out. The hand in his hair began moving in a different pattern. "I know how much you want to be with me on the mission, but unless you have a role, Admiral Sanda won't let it happen."

 

"Then I'm the team doctor. I teach medicine anyways, it's not like I'm not qualified. You're going to spend fourteen months in space, what if a team member gets sick? And your immune system sucks, so you'd get sick too, especially in such cramped quarters. If I'm there, it just makes the whole mission better."

 

"You're gonna have to quit teaching for a while." Takashi warned.

 

“That's fine.”

 

"You'll have to go through what will probably be the most intense training you'll ever go through."

 

“I can take it.”

 

“Admiral Sanda and Commander Holt might just say no.”

 

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat. "I have to try. For my sanity. For our future marriage."

 

Takashi sighed. "Alright. I'll ask them about it, but I can't guarantee anything. You have to understand that this might not work out, and you might be left alone again."

 

"Then... I... I don't know if I can take that. You have to try, Takashi. Please."

 

“I'll try.”

 

“I love you.” 

 

_Please say yes._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I should continue this let me know! It'll be marked complete for now, but could be changed.


End file.
